Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-bearing reel.
Background Information
In general, a dual-bearing reel includes a casting control mechanism (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-104958). A casting control mechanism is a mechanism for braking a rotation of a spool shaft by applying frictional force to the spool shaft. Accordingly, the rotation speed of the spool shaft is suppressed at the time of line delivering to prevent backlash.